Adversity
by Fugue
Summary: Mai left Zuko on the day of their wedding. As Fire Lord, he was expected to wed soon and produce heirs. With the delicate political balance at stake, would he find a suitable Fire Lady from outside his country?
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Adversity

AUTHOR: Fugue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. While the theme of the story has been heard before but hopefully the plot is different. Here is my take on it.

SUMMARY: Mai left Zuko on the day of their wedding. As Fire Lord, he was expected to wed soon and produce heirs. With the delicate political balance at stake, would he find a suitable Fire Lady from outside his country?

* * *

Something was wrong.

The new Fire Lord felt it in his bones as soon as he woke up. The sun has barely risen. Yet, here he was, very much wide awake.

"Hello Zuko."

Fire Lord Zuko sat up in his four-poster bed and faced towards the voice.

"Good morning Fire Lord." He could make out the figure of Mai sitting on a chair in the shadows.

Zuko wiped sleep out from his eyes. "Good morning Mai, what…what are you doing here?"

Mai's brows furrowed as she took in the man in the silk sheets, who began to stand up and stretch. "I'm actually here to say good-bye to you."

Zuko paused with what he was doing. "What?"

"I'm pretty sure you heard me, Zuko."

"Surely you can't mean that. I mean, today is -."

"Our wedding day? Yes Zuko. I am well aware of that." Mai picked at her clothes. "My mother constantly reminds me of that."

It was only then that Zuko noticed Mai's clothes.

It was normal Earth Kingdom attire. Not the silk and satin dark reds Zuko was used to seeing on the lady in question. A royal or a noblewoman would not be caught wearing those clothes, unless she was a fugitive or a prisoner.

Mai caught his eye. "I did not kill anyone, if that's what you're thinking."

The Firebender shook his head. "Why are you doing this?" He took a step closer to his fiancée.

By now, they were standing half a foot from each other.

"Because I am not a coward like you," Mai smiled. "I'd rather not leave a _letter_ stating that I have left you – unlike someone I know."

Zuko cringed at the memory. "That was different Mai."

"Is it?" Mai murmured with a tinge of sarcasm.

"It wasn't about us. It was about the country. The Fire Nation's future was at stake." He had to make her understand once again.

"Yes Zuko, I know. You've said that a thousand times." The noblewoman examined her newly trimmed nails. "But maybe, this time around, I want to do something for myself."

Zuko stared blankly at her.

"For myself. Not for my family, not for the Fire Nation, and not for you. I want to do something for myself." She took a deep breath. "All my life, I have been dictated on what I should do and what I should not do. I thought I'll be happy if I did that." The young woman shrugged. "Apparently, I am not."

Zuko drew himself to his full height and cross his arms. "Maybe it's because you never let yourself feel – you did not show passion for _anything._"

"And you think goading me into becoming angry would solve that?" His ex-fiancée replied blandly. "Didn't you think that there might be other ways that would make me react?"

She turned from him and gazed outside his window. "I wanted to travel the world. I was never impulsive. This may be my last and only chance to be so." Her fingers gripped the railing tightly. "I hope you understand."

"But I can't."

She slowly faced him and raised an eyebrow. "Would you care to listen to me then?"

"Who is he?" The Fire Lord clenched his fists together as he grit his words out.

Mai rolled her eyes. "There is no one Zuko. I don't understand how you always draw that conclusion."

The Fire Lord narrowed his eyes. "Answer me Mai."

"I told you, there is no one." Mai crossed her arms, fingering the shuriken at her sleeves. "Must you be always paranoid?"

"The last time I was paranoid, I caught Sokka sneaking of to Boiling Rock." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Times have changed, Zuko." His former girlfriend offered a slight smile, which was disconcerted the Fire Lord for a moment.

"Yes, I thought I knew you."

"You used to."

Zuko exhaled. "Tell me, Mai, where did I go wrong?"

"I just wanted to live life –my life. Not the life my parents have planned for me and not the life the Fire Nation expects of me." Mai looked into her ex-fiancé's eyes. "I really am sorry. I want a shot at being happy." She placed a hand on his scarred face. "I care enough about you to want you to be happy as well."

"But Mai -."

Mai placed a finger on his lips to interrupt him. "I don't think we'll be truly happy with each other, Zuko. We've reached this point because it was expected. We outgrew each other." She bowed her head a bit. "You always claim that I don't feel enough. I don't react enough. I'm sorry Zuko, but now, you're the one who isn't enough."

Zuko was taken aback. He did not realize that he had hurt Mai that much. "Mai, I'm sorry," He began softly. "I –I-I didn't realize that was how you saw it. I was just trying to get you to react…"

"You never did consider that maybe, just _maybe, _I am tired of all the anger? The scheming, the negativity, the hatred? I'm tired of it all." The usually apathetic woman glared determinedly. "If you wanted me to react, to show you how I feel, didn't you think that maybe I could have shown you happiness instead of anger?" She sighed. "You're still wrapped up in your anger, Fire Lord." Mai wrapped her arms around herself. "I can't do this anymore."

The stoic Fire Lord gave in to his impulsivity and brushed his lips against the noblewoman's.

Mai gently pushed him away, holding his shoulders. "I am joining Kuei's travels around the world."

"I thought there was no one, Mai." Zuko rubbed his nose bridge, grimacing.

"There is no one. He just happened to be at the right place at the right time at last night's banquet." Mai adjusted the sash on her clothes. "I had decided to leave before he came along."

"But still - the Earth King?" Zuko went to the credenza and searched for a bottle of liquor. "That would cause more suspicion and could topple this political balance. A member of the Fire Nation's nobility leaving the Fire Lord to join an Earth Kingdom ruler is sure to cause conflict. And really, now, at _our own wedding banquet?_"

She ignored his last question. "Kuei has abdicated." Mai leaned on the windowsill. "The Earth Kingdom peasant Haru has been training as the next Earth King for the past months now. He'll be ready by now. It has been sanctioned by Kuei, King Bumi and even the White Lotus Society. Even the Dai Li are supporting him."

"You really thought this through, didn't you?"

Mai gave a quiet laugh. "Not really. Kuei gave me the idea when I met him last night."

Zuko raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Well, yes, I did think about it. I figured that if I were going with someone, it would be from the Earth Kingdom. Air Nomads are mostly… monks. What is the fun in that? Water Tribe people would be… too ironic, even for me. So, Earth Kingdom people it was. I was going to look for a traveling merchant last night when I came across Kuei and his bear."

"You know, you would've made a wonderful Fire Lady, Mai." Zuko gave a lopsided and wistful smile.

"Of course, I did." The Firebender was uncertain but he thought he saw the taciturn woman blush and smirk.

"What happens next?" The Fire Lord went behind his screen and proceeded to dress for the day. "Shall I send all the visitors home?"

"No, let them eat their fill." The lady had crossed the room and sat on the couch. "The whole palace staff has been preparing so hard for today. I'd rather that their effort not go to waste."

"And your parents?"

"They'll eventually get over it. Tom-tom is still there to continue their political dreams."

A sound of clothes rustling can be heard. "What do I tell them?"

"Don't worry your spiky head about it. I left _them_ a letter. My mother will find it as soon as she goes to my room to wake me for wedding preparations."

"You really did think this through, didn't you?" Zuko stepped out from behind the screen wearing his formal Fire Lord robes. He obviously decided to forgo wearing his wedding attire though.

Mai responded dully. "And you never did."

"Ouch." He clutched at his heart, pretending to be shot.

"Well, just tell the people that I decided to travel for my sake. Let them think I am a spoiled member of the nobility." Mai bent down to carry a satchel that was hidden at the side of Zuko's desk. ""Don't bother mentioning Kuei. No one will notice he has left anyway. Tell people that well and good between the two of us. An amiable break-up."

"I thought you said we'll never break-up?"

"I said _you_ will not break-up with me. In this case, _I_ did the breaking up." She poked his shoulder. "The betrothal gifts would be brought to you tonight. I had given the servants instructions to hide them from my parents as they might not give the gifts back." Mai handed Zuko a couple of scrolls. "I have also prepared a letter for General Iroh. So you would not have to explain to him when he comes this morning." She adjusted the satchel at her shoulder. "I suppose this is it."

The Fire Lord took her in his arms and embraced the woman who faced the wrath of his sister for his sake. "Take care, Mai."

"You know I don't need protection. You said it yourself. Hence, I can take care of myself." She said wryly. "Good-bye Zuko." With one final kiss at his cheek, she left.

As Fire Lord Zuko stood in his room alone with only a slight feeling of being bereft, it was only then it sunk to him that something was definitely wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Adversity

AUTHOR: Fugue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. While the theme of the story has been heard before but hopefully the plot is different. Here is my take on it.

SUMMARY: Mai left Zuko on the day of their wedding. As Fire Lord, he was expected to wed soon and produce heirs. With the delicate political balance at stake, would he find a suitable Fire Lady from outside his country?

* * *

Chapter Two: Breathe

The whole town waited with bated breath. The gongs and the drums have sounded. They knew their Fire Lord was to be wed that day. They also knew that the gongs were ominous bearers of news. However, they also knew that it was much too early for the wedding procession. Though they fear what might have befallen the Fire Lord, they also knew that when the royal family calls for them, they must heed it. They now stand in the square, gazing at the royal palace's stage.

Drums suddenly started once more. The doors opened. Instead of the procession of dignitaries, the Fire Lord and his uncle strode together. They bowed to each other and the Dragon of the West stepped forward. The people noticed that the Fire Lord was without the nuptial finery.

Zuko calmly exhaled as he surveyed the crowd. Most of those gathered appeared to be listening intently to what Iroh was saying. The commoners seemed to be perplexed and a bit fearful, having been summoned early.

His gaze moved to the nobles. The Fire Nation nobles had suspicious scowls on their faces. No doubt they think someone was going to usurp the power they believe is rightfully theirs. Their lips were tightly sealed. The Fire Lord sought to smoothen out his own frown. It would not bode well to show emotion on this day. He was already being criticized for being a radical leader of the nation for the past eight months. The past Fire Lords barely showed themselves to the public, much less showed emotions. This would be another strike against Fire Lord Zuko.

He swallowed as he zoned out on General Iroh's continued speech and explanations. Zuko quietly thanked Agni for blessing him with at least one family member left to stand up for him. Eloquent speech was not part of his strengths. That went to Azula.

Among other things, he groused. Speaking of Azula…

Before his thoughts went on a downward spiral, he observed his uncle's gestures. General Iroh was waving his arms towards the dignitaries.

The dignitaries from the other nations, well, they were different. The Earth Kingdom dignitaries stood proud in their green garb. Zuko nearly snorted as he remembered Mai in a similar albeit downgraded attire. Green would clash with Fire Nation red no matter what. His eyes scanned the individuals in that area. There were notable people he had encountered previously. Lady Bei Fong was there, along with King Bumi and Haru, the peasant Mai mentioned. He recalled meeting that man back before the Comet arrived, when he was traveling with the avatar. There was something different about him and it was not how he carried himself. Must be the lack of facial hair, Zuko wondered.

Beside these people are the Water Tribes. The Northern Water Tribe stood without their fur; their ornaments and jewelry speaking of their stature. Chief Arnook can be seen calmly standing, most likely listening intently to General Iroh. To his side was Master Pakku, bridging the gap between the Southern and the Northern Tribe by his marriage to Kanna. At the area of the Southern Water Tribe were people Zuko was most familiar with. Chief Hakoda was with his right-hand man Bato as well as his children, Katara and… Wait, apparently Sokka was not to be found.

Zuko shook his head slowly. It was highly likely that Sokka was not roused from his deep slumber for the early call of the palace. He squinted a bit trying to spot the Avatar in the crowd. He was not among the Water Tribe.

He saw the delegation from Kyoshi island near the Water Tribe people. His eyes met Ty Lee's. She beamed at him and gave a cheery wave. The Fire Lord gave a small nod.

He proceeded to look at his uncle again when he saw a slight commotion among the ranks of the Southern Water Tribe. Sokka was being pushed along by Aang's air scooter. Aang waved at Zuko while Suki bowed apologetically as she approached the group with them.

Unfortunately, as Aang waved, he sent a ball of air towards the palace stage. Fabrics billowed, dust blew, and flames were extinguished. Everyone, with their hair out of place, turned towards the Avatar.

"Sorry! He-he." Aang raised a hand and rubbed his nape, embarrassed.

Zuko's mouth twitched upward. This will be a long day. Though, it might not be as bad as he thought.

* * *

After taking a deep breath, he pushed open the large doors in front of him. The Fire Lord entered a room that would have passed as a royal chamber had the walls not been made of steel.

"I have heard about it, Zuko." A quiet and controlled voice enunciated from the desk.

Zuko rubbed his nose bridge. "I was not aware you still had spies outside, Azula."

His sister paused in her letter-writing. "No, I do not. Everyone was just talking about it. Your wedding, O Great Fire Lord, is most talked about here. Obviously, your bride leaving you would be the talk of the town as well." The firebending prodigy smoothened out her hair. "People were talking about it during breakfast earlier."

"I see." The once banished prince observed his sister closely. While he was surprised at hearing that she knew about Mai leaving him, it pleased him to hear about her improvement. She would not have been let outside her chamber to have breakfast with the other patients had her condition remained stagnant. Zuko could also see that she has done calligraphy exercises as shown by the pile of paper on her desk. This denoted a form of control.

"I'm sorry to hear about Mai." Princess Azula sat up straight and folded her hands on her lap.

Her brother merely raised an eyebrow in speculation.

"I believe that you might have feelings for her, didn't you dearest brother?"At Zuko's shrug, Azula bit out softly. "Well Zuzu, trapping her in a political marriage is the worst thing you could have done to her."

"How could you say that?" The Fire Lord managed to keep his temper in control.

"I know Mai. She claimed to have loved you more than she feared me. That was her downfall." Azula stared at her brother.

"I cared for Mai." He stared back.

"True. Cared. Fond of. But never loved." Azula shut her eyes. "You didn't do enough dear little Zuzu. Why is it like that?" She stood up suddenly and began pacing. "Mai loved you, Zuko. Mother loved you too." She ran her fingers through her hair, letting the pins fall off or get tangled. "They chose you over me? Why Zuko? WHY? WHAT DO YOU HAVE THAT I DON'T? WHAT IS IT? WHAT?" With each passing word, the princess became more distraught.

Li and Lo bustled into the room. "Fire Lord, you must leave at once." Each woman held an arm of Azula and led her to her bed. "We cannot let her regress."

With one last look at his sister sobbing uncontrollably, Zuko went out of the room.

"I told you it would be a bad idea, nephew." The Dragon of the West murmured.

The Fire Lord whipped past him. "Don't patronize me."

Iroh kept up with his charge's pace. "I wasn't patronizing you. I was just merely reinforcing the statement I said earlier." He rubbed his stomach. "I thought it was too early for you to see your sister again."

"No it's not." Zuko barely took in the surroundings as he climbed the palanquin. "The earlier I get immersed into work, the better I will cope with," He tapped his chin as he sought for an appropriate word. "The _current situation_."

"Well then my nephew," Iroh huffed and grunted as he sat down beside Zuko. "Due to the extraordinary circumstance that has befallen you, there is something you need to know about ancient rules regarding the imperial family."

Zuko stared ahead. "Uncle, I'm afraid I don't have time for family history right now."

"It is not about family history." Iroh gripped Zuko's shoulder, forcing Zuko to face him. "It regards the conditions of succession of the Fire Lord line."


End file.
